Sub-Zero vs Predator
by WolfKing6996
Summary: The Lin Kuei have extended their reach to the Amazon jungle. However, a new threat has begun to hunt them, one who can turn invisible and mimic the voice of its victims. Sub-Zero has arrived to deal with this new threat but will he be able to kill the beast or become its next trophy
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short story for you guys.**

 **I got the idea from MKX. This is a spin-off of an MKX story I plan to write. So many of the questions will not be answered here.**

* * *

Sub-Zero flew through the air astride his frost dragon Miyukiko, his wife Jade seated behind him. Five other Lin Kuei warriors surrounded them astride their own dragons, forming a protective circle for the two leaders of their clan. They were traveling to a part of the Amazon jungle where a new temple was being set up. Sub-Zero had hoped to expand the Lin Kuei throughout the world and provide better protection for Earthrealm. He had sent Frost, his most promising protege, to oversee it and become the leader of this branch.

At first things had been going very well, the temple's construction was going smoothly and Frost had even informed him of many new recruits entering the fold. However, recently Lin Kuei had begun to disappear. For a while this had gone unnoticed, it being assumed that they had been called away on missions by Sub-Zero. But then weeks would pass with no word or any type of reports coming from the missing ninja. Then the bodies began to turn up. When Sub-Zero had asked what had caused the deaths, Frost had insisted that he see it for himself, she could not bring herself to voice it.

This worried Sub-Zero greatly. He had been intending to make a trip down there to observe the progress and now was just a good a time as any. Now here they were flying astride their new dragons to the new temple. As they did, Sub-Zero's thoughts began to wonder what kind of injuries could have killed his men. Frost was a strong warrior, the sight of blood and death a familiar sight. What on earth could be so bad that she could not speak about? This worried him and made him wonder just what kind of enemy they were facing.

Behind him, as if sensing his thoughts, Jade gently squeezed his waist. His wife had always been able to guess what he was thinking.

"It will be alright Kuai Liang," she said comfortingly. "I'm sure you can handle whatever is down there."

Sub-Zero turned to face his wife. Every time he saw her, her beauty astounded him. Being Edenian, she already had years on him, being over ten thousand years old, though she looked like she was in her early thirties. Her long black hair, tied in a ponytail, flowed behind her on the wind, a green mask covering the lower part of her face. When he had first met her, she had worn a very revealing green jumpsuit but having moved to a much colder area, she had donned much more appropriate attire, though still green and not the traditional Lin Kuei blue. An array of shuriken as well as her bow staff, which could extend and retract, hung from her belt.

She and Sub-Zero had met during a Mortal Kombat tournament, the one that would have decided Earthrealm's fate in fact. At the time he had gone by the name Tundra, his older brother Bi Han going by Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang had been given permission to accompany his brother to the tournament but had been forbidden by the Grandmaster from participating. Jade at first took no notice of him but when Bi Han had been killed by Hanzo Hasashi, then known as Scorpion, she had been the first to offer condolences. From then on a romance had bloomed and when she got the chance to betray Shao Kahn and join Earthrealm's forces she took it. The two had been married ever since.

"Thanks hon," Sub-Zero said. He smiled behind his mask even though Jade could not see it. She seemed to get the message though and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They flew for a few more hours, the sun sinking in the sky. As the afternoon neared dusk, the temple came into sight. The last rays of the setting sun shown off the many spires and the metal work where the temple was still being built. Landing pads had been erected on the sides of the temple for the dragons to land. Sub-Zero and the others made for one of these pads and began their descent. As they did, Frost emerged, followed by two other Lin Kuei ninja. Sub-Zero couldn't help but notice that their hands rested on the hilts of their swords and their heads turned back and forth as if looking for something. The situation must be really bad if they had to be on guard like this inside the temple.

Once they landed, Sub-Zero slid off of Miyukiko's back, helping Jade down as well. She seemed a lot more careful as she slid down. This struck Sub-Zero as odd. She usually slid off Miyukiko's back with the agility and grace of a cat. He hoped that nothing was wrong.

Whatever problems his wife had though had to wait. Frost and her guards had just reached them.

"Grandmaster," she said, bowing as well. "Thank you for answering my summons so quickly. Follow me into the temple where we keep the bodies. You must see what we are up against."

They and Jade made their way into the temple, leaving the others to tend to the dragons. As they did, Sub-Zero could feel the tension in the air. Each one of his ninjas were on edge and as he observed the perimeter wall he saw that the guard was double compared to his temple. The Lin Kuei had never needed a heavy guard around their temples, each ninja able to take on at least five men at once. What could possibly have them in such a state?

"There was another attack last night," Frost said as they entered the temple. "We kept the bodies for you to observe. However, we were fortunate to have a survivor this time. She did lose an arm though and is currently recovering in the infirmary."

"I would like to speak with her," said Sub-Zero.

"Of course Grandmaster," Frost responded. "I tried to question her myself but there was very little she could tell me. At least what I could understand. Maybe you can learn something from her."

"I intend to."

The three of them made their way down to the lower levels of the temple. It was here that the dead were prepared for burial and where their final resting place would be. Frost led them down a side passage to a dimly lit room. Torchlight flickered, casting an eery glow over the three tables that were the only things in the room. All three had sheets over them, hiding the bodies underneath.

"What did you do with the other bodies?" Sub-Zero asked.

"We had the crypt built first in case such an occasion were to arise, or lives being as dangerous as they are," Frost responded. "We placed each body inside."

"Good," Jade said. "Each one deserved that at least."

"My thoughts exactly," said Sub-Zero. "You did well Frost."

"Thank you Grandmaster," Frost said, bowing again.

They approached the tables slowly. Sub-Zero was nervous to see the horrors underneath those sheets. Jade clutched his arm tightly. She too was nervous to see what those sheets hid. Frost said a command in Japanese and three Lin Kuei seemed to materialize out of the shadows. Each one stood next to a table and took the sheet in hand.

"I warn you, this will come as a shock," Frost said. "In all my years in the Lin Kuei I have never seen anything like this. These are the most gruesome deaths I have ever seen."

"Just remove the sheets Frost," Sub-Zero said.

Frost nodded at the others and the sheets were removed. Jade let out a gasp and looked away. Sub-Zero just stared in shock. Each body had been killed in a different way, each more gruesome than the last.

The first had a huge hole in his head as if a bullet had killed him. However, it looked more like it had been burned through. This was not a type of wound a bullet would leave. Sub-Zero could not think of any weapon, in Earthrealm or any other, that could leave a wound like that.

The second body looked like it had been completely stripped of skin. The muscles were exposed to the air and there was no way you could identify the body. This was only seen when a hunter was skinning his prey.

Then there was the third body. He was laid down on his face where his back could be seen. Or more accurately lack of back. It looked like it had been surgically cut open and when Sub-Zero looked closer he noticed that some bones had been removed. The entire spine and the skull had been ripped from the body with no precision.

The sight of seeing three of his ninjas like this filled Sub-Zero with rage. He was not angry that they had been killed, that was a common occurrence in the life of the Lin Kuei. What angered him was the blatant disrespect to the bodies themselves. Who could have done this? What creature had the skill or strength to rip a man's spine and skull from his body? This was nothing that Sub-Zero had ever seen before.

"What do you make of this Grandmaster?" Frost asked.

It took Sub-Zero a few moments to respond.

"This is nothing that I have seen before," he began slowly. "No creature on Earthrealm could have or would have done this. If it had been the Shirai Ryu we would know it, they would have left a mark of some kind informing us it was them. Plus, since Master Hasashi has reinstated them honor has been their main focus. Not only that but they are not known for taking trophies, which is the only explanation for the missing spine and skin.

For an Earthrealm force, the only other logical explanation would be Kano of the Black Dragon. His robotic eye can burn through a man's skull like that and I would not put it past him to skin any person he killed. However, he does not have the strength to separate a man's spine from his ribs. He would have to saw them off and if you look closely you can tell that these bones were ripped apart. Not only that but Sonya has had him on the run from years. Rumors even say that he has left Earthrealm all together. And an outright attack against an enemy is not Kano's style. He is more about deception and what benefits he can gain. No, I do not believe that whatever killed them was from Earthrealm."

"What about Outworld?" Jade asked shakily, the bodies having deeply affected her. "I could see many of the people there inflicting wounds like these."

Frost nodded in agreement. "I was thinking along those lines as well. Could a being from Outworld have killed them?"

Sub-Zero pondered about this and took a while before answering. "I do think that someone from Outworld could have indeed caused these men but..."

"That settles it!" Frost interrupted. "We should go to Outworld and show those cowards what it means to cross the Lin Kuei!"

She began to head toward the door but Sub-Zero stopped her before she could get very far.

"Wait a minute Frost," he said, a hard look in his eye. "Let's think about the facts before we set out to destroy them. The first is that Kotal Kahn is trying to settle the war against Mileena's rebellion. It would not be a wise move to instigate a war with a whole separate realm while his own is divided. Add on to that the fact that he has signed a non-aggression pact with us. This goes completely against that treaty and from everything I have seen and heard about him he is a man of his word.

This enemy is not from either Earthrealm, Outworld or in fact any of the known realms out there. What we face is a ferocious new enemy that kills for sport and that has enough skill to ambush and defeat trained ninja."

Silence filled the room as he finished.

"What should we do Grandmaster?" Frost asked, her voice shaking.

"First, I need to get more information on what we are facing," Sub-Zero answered. "Take me to the survivor. And have these three buried properly. They deserve that much."

"Yes Grandmaster," Frost said. With a gesture from her the sheets were placed back over the bodies and rolled to their final resting place. She then led Sub-Zero and Jade out and to the infirmary.

Sub-Zero followed Frost into the back of the ward to where two Lin Kuei healers were tending to a woman who was lying on the cot. Her face looked drained of any color and was contorted in pain. Gashes covered her face and left arm. They looked deep and serious Where her right arm should have been was instead a stump which one of the healers was spreading a salve over. Frost uttered another command in Japanese and the two healers bowed themselves out.

"I would like to speak to her alone," Sub-Zero said. "A large audience may unsettle her." Frost nodded, following the healers out. Jade planted a kiss on Sub-Zero's cheek and also left. Once the ward was quiet, Sub-Zero began trying to wake her up.

"Warrior I must speak with you," he said softly. The woman began to stir, letting out a quiet moan of pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted against the light. Once she got her bearings she turned her head to see who her visitor was.

"What is your name?" Sub-Zero asked, removing his mask and letting her see his smiling, bearded face.

W...Wanda," she stuttered placing a hand on her forehead, still trying to wake up.

"Do you know who I am?" Sub-Zero continued.

"Gr...grandmaster Sub-Zero," she responded.

"It is good to see that your memory is still intact," Sub-Zero said, smiling again. "Wanda, I have to ask you. What did you see when you were attacked?"

Her eyes lit up in fright at the question. Sweat began pouring off her forehead and into her cuts. Her lip trembled and tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

"I know that the incident was traumatic for you," Sub-Zero said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "but I need you to tell me everything you can. Your companions will have died needlessly and unavenged. I intend to hunt down this beast and end its pathetic life. But I cannot do that without your help."

These words seemed to encourage her. She swallowed nervously and nodded her head. When she looked back at Sub-Zero, there was a hard glint in her eyes, one that showed anger, fear and a desire for justice. Wanda took a deep breath and began her story.

"It happened so fast," she began. "My companions Ronin, Mavrick, Quill and I were out on patrol, under orders to find whatever had been killing our warriors. We were not far from the temple when we heard this voice. It called for us to come to it, that it had found something. At first we didn't think anything of it, there was another patrol out with us. It wasn't until we came to heavy brush that we began to get suspicious. All the reports had spoken of being hit while going through terrain like that. Yet, we kept hearing the voice coming from within the brush. It sounded human enough so we continued onward but kept our guard up.

We went a few more feet and the voice still called to us. Our worries were increased when it got louder but we could see no sign of any Lin Kuei. That was when Maverick stopped us. He had recognized the voice as one of our comrades who had gone missing. We began to head back but it was too late. Quill stepped into a trap and he was taken up into the trees and out of sight. We heard his cries of pain and began making our way up to save him but then a blue light shot from the trees and blasted Mavrick in the head. Ronin then told me to go down and see if anything could be done to help him and then headed up into the trees.

I followed his orders and landed next to Mavrick's prone body. Once I did though I knew there was nothing that could be done. The shot had gone straight through his head and killed him instantly. Suddenly, I heard Ronin scream up above. He managed to choke out the order to run and I did. It wasn't long though until whatever was in those trees caught up to me.

Something big rammed into me and knocked me to the ground. The air in front of me seemed to shift as if the jungle itself was trying to kill me. Two golden eyes stared at me and made there way over and soon were standing right over me. I heard blades be unsheathed and the distortion looked like it raised its arm, prepared to strike. In retaliation, I raised my own blade ready to die fighting. But I got nowhere with that. Before I could make any move, a sudden pain shot up my right side and I was shocked to see my arm gone. Suddenly, voices could be heard. The creature must have heard them too because it let out a low growl unlike anything I had ever heard and was gone. The next thing I know I was waking up here."

Sub-Zero pondered her story for a few moments. "You say that the air in front of you shifted as whatever it was came to you? What do you mean exactly?"

Wanda shivered at the memory. "When the thing came toward me, all I could see of it was an outline but it blended in with the surrounding forest. It seemed to have no shape or form at all."

Sub-Zero again thought over what she had just said. What could all of this mean? What was killing his men? He would take what she said and meditate on this. Maybe there was something in the library that could help. He would also consult Jade and see if she had any reasonable conclusions. For now though they were still in the dark.

"Thank you Wanda," he said finally. "Your information has been truly helpful. Maybe we can come to an answer before too long. For now though you have nothing to worry about. Just sleep."

"Thank you Grandmaster," Wanda said and drifted back into a restless sleep.

* * *

That night Sub-Zero was inside the quarters prepared for him and Jade, still pondering over the things Wanda had told him. He paced back and forth across the room still at a loss to what they were dealing with. Jade sat on the edge of the bed watching him. She was wrapped in a bathrobe that was given to her by some of the acolytes.

All day the two of them had poured over the information. However, nothing gave them a clue into what they were facing. There was no writings within the tomes that spoke of a beast with no form, fired blue balls of fire or that cold mimic the voice of its victims. Neither of their own memories could remember a creature like that from either Outworld or the Netherrealm. It was strange indeed. However, they were able to deduce that it hid using a cloaking device. No spirit could do the damage that had been done to the victims.

"If you keep pacing like that you will wear a hole into the floor," Jade chuckled. "Come to bed."

"I can't while the Lin Kuei are in danger," Sub-Zero said exasperated. "As Grandmaster they expect me to find and defeat this creature. I cannot let them down."

"And you won't," Jade said. "I know you will figure out exactly what is out there and I cannot think of any warrior in Earthrealm that could defeat it other than you, even Liu Kang. But do you honestly think that by staying up all night until you have an answer will help you? It will instead only make you worry more and even weaken you so that fighting it will be almost impossible. I am sure that the beast is resting, getting ready for the next hunt. You should too."

Sub-Zero let out a defeated sigh. How often his wife spoke wisdom. If it wasn't for her he had no doubt that he would be dead by now.

"You are right hon," he said chuckling to himself.

"Of course I am," Jade responded with a grin. "Now get over here and let me help you relax."

"Your wish is my command," Sub-Zero responded. Maybe this night would not be a total waste after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Assault on the Temple

**To Machine Dragon: It's the jungle predator though I am giving him all the weapons in all the other incarnations.**

* * *

Later that night, Sub-Zero woke up with his head pounding. Something was banging away at his brain, trying to get his attention. It took him a moment to realize it was Myukiko. Early on when they began raising the dragons, Sub-Zero had discovered that each rider gained some sort of mental link with their mounts. They could not communicate words or meaning but instead each pair could feel the others' emotions. This link enabled them to know what the other was feeling and know then how to respond and had saved the life of many Lin Kuei and frost dragons alike.

Right now, Sub-Zero was feeling fear come from Myukiko. It wasn't a paralyzing fear but instead one of unease and nervousness. Something out there was spooking her and not many things could do that. He guessed that it had something to do with being in a new environment.

Sub-Zero pulled the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. At first he wondered why he was naked but then he remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. He looked over to his wife and smiled as the moonlight shone off her naked, tan shoulder and brought her face into light. He would have to once again sneak out in the middle of the night and leave her alone. At least this time he was not going to leave the temple and be gone for days on end. He got up and headed over to where his uniform was hanging up.

"Where are you going?" came the soft voice of Jade. As Sub-Zero pulled his uniform down from where it hung he turned around. Jade was sitting up, the covers held in front of her chest.

"Myukiko is afraid of something," Sub-Zero responded. "I have to go and calm her or otherwise I won't get any sleep. It shouldn't take too long."

Instead of nodding her head and trying to go back to sleep, Jade's face became worried.

"Could it be whatever has been killing our men?" she asked.

"I doubt it," Sub-Zero said. "More than likely it is something else lurking about out there. It is a new environment after all. Plus, I doubt anyone would foolish enough to attack one of our temples without an army."

"What about Cassandra Cage and her team?"

"That was meant to be diplomatic and a test. True, things escalated but it had been at the urging of her father that they come in the first place. She trusted his judgment and obeyed without question. Different situation all together. Don't worry dear. I'll be back before you know it."

Jade nodded her head. "Okay. Just be careful anyway. I would hate to lose you."

Sub-Zero smiled at his wife. "I'll be fine Jade. Now go back to sleep or you may start to make me worry."

He walked over, planted a kiss on her forehead and left the room. As he did Jade stared after him and sighed to herself.

"You better come back. I need you now more than ever."

Sub-Zero made his way over to where the dragons were kept. The first one he saw was Myukiko who was staring out into the night. She really did look scared, the spines on the back of her head standing on end. What on earth could have her so riled? She, like all the other dragons, was bigger than the majority of animals found on Earthrealm and definitely bigger than all the predators. Other than humans there was virtually nothing that could hurt her.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked once he reached her. He placed a hand on her cheek and her mind calmed a bit at the contact. However, she did not for a second lower her guard. Her focus remained on the jungle.

Sub-Zero looked out into the night as well. He could not help but appreciate how eerie the night made everything look. No matter how hard he tried he could nt see more than a few feet into the expanse of trees nor could he see anything remotely threatening.

As the two of them stared off into the night, a guard made his rounds on the wall below them. For a moment Sub-Zero fixed his gaze on the figure. It was then that he saw something he could not believe. Without any reason the man toppled over the edge of the wall and out of sight.

For a moment, Sub-Zero stood transfixed at what he saw. Why would that ninja just fall over the edge like that? Alcohol was banned from any temple to prevent anything like this from happening. It made no sense. He also noticed that as soon as the guard had fallen that Myukiko had stiffened up even more. Whatever had just happened had increased her fear.

He looked around for someone who could get to the sight much quicker and soon found a guard on the same level of wall. With a hand signal he both caught his attention and motioned for him to go to where the man fell. Quickly, the guard ran over to the edge and looked over. After a few moments he turned back and indicated that there was nothing there.

Suddenly, the darkness was broken by a flash of blue light. The sudden brightness blinded Sub-Zero long enough that he could not see what happened but he heard the agonized scream of the guard. Once he could see again, Sub-Zero looked back to where the guard had been, dreading what he would see.

Blood was everywhere. Sub-Zero was horrified to see the limbs of the guard strewn all over the wall. Whatever that blue light had been was powerful enough to blow a human apart. Out of the corner of his eye, Sub-Zero saw another flash of blue. Quickly, he ducked under cover behind a crate and a ball of plasma flew over him. The bolt hit the temple wall and an explosion rent the air. Debris fell around Sub-Zero and he threw his hands over his head. Yells could be heard all along the walls and the bell was ringing loudly.

Cautiously, Sub-Zero peaked over the edge of his hiding place. As he did, he used his powers to form his ice sword. It felt good to hold a weapon. At least now whatever was out there would not have easy prey.

His head peaked over his hiding place and his eyes darted from side to side, looking for his enemy. Suddenly, just out of the corner of his eye, the air seemed to shift. As soon as Sub-Zero turned his head the sound of blades unsheathing was heard. He dove forward into a role just in time. Something big hit the crate, splintering it. Whatever he was facing was strong.

Sub-Zero got to his feet and turned to face his opponent. By instinct he shot a shard of ice in the direction he judged the enemy to be. It was by shear luck that he hit anything. The ice shattered against something solid and an electrical outline formed. The air flickered for a moment and slowly the opponent came into view.

At first Sub-Zero thought one of Sektor's cybers had returned but as the creature came into the light he realized that it was something different entirely. This creature had flesh. Its skin was scaly and mottled and it had a height of at least seven feet. On its head it wore a mask similar in design to many of the cyber heads the Lin Kuei had and extending down from the head were appendages that resembled dreadlocks. On its wrists were two metal gauntlets. One had two long, serrated blades and the other seemed to have a control panel. Its chest had a chest plate and the rest of the body had some sort of metallic netting covering it. Perched on one shoulder was a gun that pivoted from side to side. Sub-Zero had no doubt that this was what had fired the blue plasma bolts.

The creature looked startled that anyone could defuse its cloaking shield. However, its shock did not last long. As Sub-Zero lay there staring at this new foe it began to slowly walk over toward him. Registering this, Sub-Zero quickly got to his feet, ice sword in hand.

He swung at the creature's head with all his strength. Faster than his eyes could detect his enemy deflected the blow, shattering the sword. Before Sub-Zero could do anything, the creature kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying across the wall. He skidded to a stop against the wall, ramming his head into it.

Once again, Sub-Zero felt true fear. Only two other times in his life had he felt this way, when he was transformed into a cyber and his time in Quan Chi's service. Here was an opponent who was faster and stronger than he ever had been. His fear wasn't just for his own life but for Jade as well. If he died here he would leave her alone and with no one left, her best friend still a revanent.

The creature again approached. Distantly, Sub-Zero could hear the cries of his people but he knew that they would be too late to save him. It raised its right arm, the one with the two deadly blades, and prepared for the killing strike. Despite his fear Sub-Zero held his head as high as he could. He would face death like a warrior, with courage, dignity and pride. The creature paused for a second and looked at Sub-Zero. Though he could not see the things eyes, Sub-Zero could not help but the think the creature was curious. The creature though did not let this distract it from the task. It nodded its head to him once and raised its arm high.

Sub-Zero closed his eyes and braced for the strike. As he did though he noticed that the shouts of the Lin Kuei were much louder. The creature seemed to notice it too because it paused and a growl escaped behind the mask. Sub-Zero slowly opened an eye to see suddenly the creature walk off the edge of the wall and into the courtyard below. He followed its descent and was surprise to see it not only survive the fall but continue on its way as if nothing had happened. It cast one last glance up at him and again vanished into the night.

"Grandmaster, are you alright," asked a voice. Sub-Zero turned around to see Frost behind him with at least five other Lin Kuei.

"Yes Frost, I'm fine," Sub-Zero responded. "Just a few bumps and bruises. I'll mend."

"What was that thing?" Frost asked. "I have never seen something like that in all the realms. Was that the thing that killed our men?"

"I have no doubt it is," Sub-Zero said.

"Whatever it is, we must stop it," Frost continued. "It was heading for the temple itself. Who knows what damage it could cause."

At those words Sub-Zero froze. It was heading for the temple? Jade was still in there he had to stop that creature before it did anything to her.

* * *

Jade heard the alarm bell ringing outside. Her first thought was of Sub-Zero. Had he been hurt? She could not bear the thought. She gently placed a hand over her stomach and the life that grew inside. Would the child grow up never knowing its father?

No, she could not think that way. She had to believe that he was still alive. And she also had to do her best to help him. Quickly she got dressed and grabbed her staff and a few shuriken from beside the bed. Slowly she walked outside. Lin Kuei were running everywhere, weapons drawn. As Jade made her way toward the exit she noticed a slight shimmer in the air as something entered the temple. The shape paused for a second and then made for the infirmary. Seeing that no one else noticed she began following the thing.

* * *

The creature scanned the temple as soon as it entered the temple. Its readings indicated that the wounded were located in this direction. Never before had any prey escaped him and that would not change today. His people, the Yautja, thrived on the hunt. It brought them honor and sport and every being on his home planet had thousands of trophies. If it were found out back home that he had lost one of his targets he would never live it down. He could not let the female escape him.

No one stopped him as he made his way to the infirmary. Every inch of him itched for a fight, wanted to take many more trophies with him. But he knew that if he gave his position away now that every ninja in this structure would strike back and he would more than likely die. Thinking of new trophies brought his mind back to that man on the wall. Out of every opponent he had come across so far, none had been able to knock off his camouflage for even a second. Yet he had done it and then there were the command over ice he had. Now that would be an opponent he would engage in one on one combat, without any of his tricks. Maybe once he had claimed his prize he would do just that.

Soon he had reached the infirmary. There were two guards placed outside the door. What was it with these humans and guarding their weak? What purpose could this serve? They could no longer fight and were weak. If this had been his home planet each one would have been killed. These humans were indeed strange creatures.

Killing the guards did not take long. The first fell to his smart disc which separated his head from his body. Quickly he killed the second with his wrist blades as he stared dumb-founded at his dead companion. Once they were dead the entrance to the infirmary was open.

The Yautja kicked down the door, causing it to shatter. Two other ninja stood at the far end of the room guarding a bed. Lying there with terror in her eyes was his target. Her two guards rushed the Yautja, letting loose wild battle cries. Quickly and with little effort he killed them. Now his prey was up for grabs.

"No, please," said Wanda as the creature stood in front of her.

Slowly, savoring every moment of this, the Yautja unsheathed his wrist blades. He deactivated the cloak, wanting his victim to see what it was that killed her. Letting out a low growl he raised his arm and readied for the strike. One last whimper escaped Wanda's lips and as it did he struck.

Suddenly, the Yautja's arm was knocked off coarse and only hit air. Startled he looked up to see what could have possibly caused him to miss such an easy kill. There sticking into the wall was a throwing star not unlike one of his own weapons. Growling in frustration he turned to see who had thrown the weapon and causing him to delay his kill. Standing there with a staff at her side was another human female.

"Leave her alone," Jade said quietly. "If you want a fight try me on for size."

The predator observed this new opponent. This woman was no doubt a formidable warrior. She had a air about her of one who had studied combat all her life. Everything about her spoke of that lifestyle. The way she carried herself, the confidence with which she faced this unknown opponent. The predator could not wait to fight her.

He turned to face but as he did his scanners picked up something else. There was another life form here. Despite what his systems were telling him though there was no other heat signature here. He then looked back to this strange woman curiously. Switching to his x-ray visor he observed the woman again and it was then that he discovered the other life form. This female was carrying a child. Now the fight was ruined. A Yautja may be a merciless killer but it was considered dishonorable to fight and kill any female who was carrying a child. No real sport. He turned his back on Jade and made ready to kill Wanda again.

"Don't turn your back on me!" she screamed and leapt at the creature.

Her bow staff slammed into the back of its head, causing it to slam against the end of the bed. Enraged, it rose up and again faced Jade. A blood curdling roar escaped its lips, a roar unlike anything heard before. Jade made to strike again but the predator nimbly dodged the blow. Futilely she continued to try and hit the thing but it kept maneuvering away from her. In one fluid motion it dodged a blow at its head and kicked her in the chest and sent her skidding across the floor. Slowly it walked over until it towered above her. Jade knew that now she and the child that was growing inside her would die.

"No!" screamed a familiar voice and Sub-Zero dived at the creature.

The two of them went through the wall into the hall. Quickly they stood up. The Yautja stared at the man who would dare attack him like that. He then noticed that it was the man from the wall. Maybe he would get that fight earlier than expected.

They began circling each other slowly. The predator's two wrist blades were unsheathed and Sub-Zero once again formed his ice sword. Letting loose a growl, the Yautja charged Sub-Zero who met the challenge head on. The blades clashed, the ice sword this time standing against the powerful blades of the Yautja. Deftly the two thrust and parried and moved as if they were dancers. Eventually Sub-Zero was able to land a hit on the predator's side, a small nick that caused only minor damage. Flinching, the Yautja lowered its guard and Sub-Zero took full advantage of this and brought his blade down on his enemy's head.

It was the wrong move. The sword shattered on contact with the mask and caused no damage. Stunned, Sub-Zero stared at the broken blade completely surprised. This was all that the predator needed. He slammed his shoulder into Sub-Zero's stomach and sent him flying across the hall. Coming to a stop about half way Sub-Zero tried to get up but soon found his enemy's foot on his chest. The creature stood over him with its blades ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't" cried a voice and Sub-Zero saw a body fly over him and slam into the predator.

The two rolled down the hall for a few feet. Sub-Zero got to his feet slowly with the help of two Lin Kuei and got ready to help the ninja who had leapt to his aid. However, when he saw the two of them he was surprised at what he saw.

It had been Frost who had thrown herself at the creature. She must have followed him from the wall, knowing that he would need her help. But that was not what surprised him. Frost had taken a pledge when she had become a full fledged Lin Kuei to protect the grandmaster at the cost of her life. Instead it was the two blades protruding through her back. When she had dived at the predator it had managed to run its wrist blades into her, skewering her.

The predator retracted the blades and Frost's body fell to the hard floor and lay still. It then made a move to continue its fight with Sub-Zero but stopped. Ten other Lin Kuei had formed up behind him, weapons drawn and looking for a fight. The space was too small to engage them. This fight would have to continue another day. It activated its cloak and disappeared.

Enraged, Sub-Zero let loose an ice ball to where the monster had stood a moment before. The projectile hit nothing and shattered against a pillar, covering it with ice. Standing there for a few seconds Sub-Zero took in everything he had just witnessed. Frost had indeed lived up to her pledge. She had saved his life at the cost of her own. His apprentice, the woman he had trained since she was a baby was gone.

Suddenly her body stirred. She was not dead just yet. Maybe there was a chance he could save her. Sub-Zero ran over to Frost and knelt down beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and they made eye contact.

"Gr...grandmaster?" she said shakily.

"Yes Frost, I'm here," Sub-Zero said, smiling.

"Did...did we kill it?" Frost asked. As the words left her mouth she coughed, blood trickling out of the side of her mouth.

"It got away but we should be worrying about you. I'll call a medic. Those wounds need to be tended to."

"Don't worry about me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's over. My eyes already grow dark. Just make sure that thing pays for the pain it has caused us."

Sub-Zero gave a weak smile to his apprentice's bravery. "I will Frost, you have my word. I will not rest until its head hangs above my throne."

"Good Grandmaster," she said slowly, a smile creeping across her face. "Very good." With that Frost's breath became much slower until it stopped all together. She closed her eyes and lay still, never to move again.

Sub-Zero held her prone form in his arms and despite how hard he tried to stop them the tears came. He held her close, the blood staining his blue robes. This woman had been a daughter to him and now she had been taken from him. He felt someone kneel down beside him and turned to see Jade sitting next to him. He laid his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. As he cried he vowed to hunt down that creature until either he or it died in mortal combat. Nothing on this realm or any other would stop him.

* * *

Not far out in the rainforest the Yautja stared at the grand temple before him. This had gotten a lot more interesting. He may have failed in retrieving his trophy but a new hunt had begun. There was no doubt in his mind that the man would come for him, hunt him down like he had his men. This was far from over. The hunt had just begun in earnest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

**Sorry for the wait guys. I was busy and could not bring myself to write when I had the free time.**

 **Here is the next chapter and hopefully it won't be as long until the next one.**

* * *

The next week weighed heavy on Sub-Zero. First there was Frost's funeral. A very somber affair, it was held in the lowest level of the temple. She was placed in the room reserved only for the temple masters, having well earned her place among the greats. Next came the fortifications of the temple itself. Never again would that creature, that Predator as it came to be called, ever scale Lin Kuei walls. Spikes were lined around the wall's edge, making any climb impossible without injury. Traps were placed within the wall itself, traps that would at least seriously injure any intruder. Nothing was getting through that.

A heavier guard was placed around the walls as well as the infirmary. It was clear now that it hunted only for sport and the trophies that came with the hunt. It had sought Wanda out even though she was far out of its territory. If a kill ever escaped that creature would hunt it down until it had its trophy. All Lin Kuei were told to never engage this predator on their own and to keep a close watch for any unusual shifts in the air raising the alarm every time they suspected something. One would think many false alarms would be raised many times but the Lin Kuei were disciplined enough to keep themselves under control.

Sub-Zero oversaw all of this, his grief at Frost's death giving him the strength to go on. He would have worked himself to death had it not been for Jade. She was able to calm him down as well as remind him that unless he allowed himself rest he would be of no help to anyone and the Lin Kuei could not lose a temple master and the grandmaster in the same week. During this time Jade had sought opportunity to tell Sub-Zero she was pregnant but his dedication to his work kept her from it. He did not need another distraction on his mind.

During this time there was not another Predator sighting at all. It seemed to disappear into the forest and there was no sign of it anywhere. This greatly disappointed Sub-Zero who desired to find it and avenge Frost's death. He would just have to bide his time and wait for the opportunity to strike. He doubted that the Predator was done with them. It would be back and when it returned they would be ready.

The weeks passed until Sub-Zero and Jade had been there for a month. Still the Predator did not show itself. This began to wear on Sub-Zero's mind. Where could it be and what was it waiting for? It came to the point where he was anxious all the time and he did not trust anyone or anything. It wasn't until Jade suggested that he was beginning to worry her that he did anything about it.

One day he called together a council of himself, Jade and a man by the name of Alec. Tall and strong, Alec had been Frost's right-hand man from the beginning. He had jet-black hair bright green eyes that showed an inner wisdom. He knew every ninja within the temple by name and had their respect. He had volunteered to take Frost's place until a more suitable master could be found. However, Sub-Zero could think of no one better for the job. Alec had secured his place as master of this temple.

"What do you have in mind Grandmaster?" Alec asked as they sat down around the table in the council room. "We haven't seen hide or hair of the Predator in a month and have been given no further reason to attack it. Do you think it's gone?"

Sub-Zero shook his head. "Far from it. That thing lives for the hunt and the trophies that come with it as well as the challenge itself. There is no better place on Earthrealm than a Lin Kuei temple. What I think is that the Predator is waiting for the moment to strike. Waiting until our guard is down and we have been lured into a false sense of security."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Alec asked.

"I think we should hunt it down ourselves before it has that chance," Sub-Zero replied. "We know its tactics and how to counter them. Plus, if we take our dragons along, they will be able to detect its presence and give us fair warning to when it is close. This time we will be ready."

"No!" exclaimed Jade. "That is exactly what it wants us to do. Think about it for a second. We may know its tactics and have dragons that can detect it but it still has every advantage. It probably knows the jungle inside and out, having lived in it for so long. There is also its technology with the ability to warp the light and become virtually invisible along with the weapons that thing has which are made of a metal that is not found on Earthrealm. And lets not forget its strength. Remember Kuai Liang that it could toss you around like a baby. Very few beings can do that.

It also likes to collect trophies. Out of every member of our clan you would be the most prized of them all. Think how it was willing to attack one of our temples for one ninja who escaped it. The Predator would want nothing more to collect your head."

"That raises another question Jade," Alec said. "Why did it not kill you? A warrior of your skill would make an excellent trophy. From what you said it sounded like the Predator should have finished you quickly."

At first, Jade was hesitant to answer. But then she noticed the looks both Alec and Sub-Zero were giving her. There was no way she was going to hide it now.

She took a deep breath before she began. "Kuai Liang, this is not the way I wanted you to find out but the way things have been happening I couldn't tell you. I know exactly why it didn't kill me. It's because I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence followed. Alec just looked mildly shocked. In fact, it wasn't long before a small smile spread across his gentle features. However, Sub-Zero was furious.

"What!" he exclaimed. "How long have you known about this?"

Jade hung her head at his anger. "I found out the night before we left. I didn't tell you because I knew that you wouldn't let me come."

"And why would I?" Sub-Zero continued. "This is a dangerous war zone. You risking your own life is one thing but the life of our child is another. Jade, why would you take such a risk?"

"Because I knew that you would need me," she said. "Not only that but I can't just sit back in the arctic and wait to hear whether you had died or not. It kills me."

Sub-Zero sighed. "I understand that but it was still foolish. We were just lucky that thing doesn't kill everything in sight. However, the fact that I have a child on the way makes it more imperative that I kill it."

"Speaking of which, what is the plan?" Alec asked.

It was a moment before Sub-Zero answered. " I have no doubt that it is watching the temple, waiting for us to send out more prey for it. It won't attack the temple again in a hurry due to the butchered attempt to reclaim its trophies. So, I think we should give it what it wants."

Jade was about to interject with her previous protest but Alec cut her off.

"Are you sure that is the best course of action?" he asked. "I mean, it decimated our last few scouting parties. What makes you think another could stand up to it."

"It's the only way," Sub-Zero responded. "It won't come to the temple, knowing we are ready for it and its tricks. The only way to draw it out is with bait. Do you have any of the secret doors constructed yet?"

"Yes," Alec said. Each Lin Kuei temple had to have at least three secret exits around the temple in the chance of a siege. These allowed for escape roots or ways to flank the enemy.

"Alright, here is my plan," Sub-Zero began. "We will send out one scouting party with their dragons where it can see them. Then, after a an hour we send out a second one through the secret door and we track the first. Hopefully we can catch up before the Predator makes its move."

"Will this work?" Alec asked.

"It had better," Sub-Zero said. "And just to ensure it does I will go with the second."

Jade jumped out of her seat at this. "If you go, then so do I."

Sub-Zero gave her a hard look. One that made her sink back into her chair.

"You will not," he said firmly. "You are to stay here with Alec and wait for my return. I will not endanger the child. Alec, make sure she, and the temple, are safe. If we are not back by tomorrow night, we will have failed. If that happens, leave here and find another location for the second temple. I am trusting everything to you and my second in command Wolfrick."

Alec nodded. "You can trust me Grandmaster."

"I know," Sub-Zero said, nodding.

The next morning, Sub-Zero was in the tunnel with five other Lin Kuei, Gywn, Dust, Edward, Eli and Kazaki. Each one of them was a full fledged Lin Kuei and also had been given technology to control the elements.

Gwyn was a red-haired, fiery young girl who was also a pyromancer. She had been the first to volunteer having been close friends with Frost. Dust was a quiet, mysterious woman who was a terramancer, or had the ability to manipulate the earth elements. Edward and Eli were twin brothers gifted in aeromancy. Being peaceful souls it was a surprise that they had joined up at all. The only member of their group who had been drafted was Kazaki, a volatile hydromancer with cold, blue-grey eyes.

When Sub-Zero had asked Alec to select the five best Lin Kuei for the job, he had requested that they be individuals who had been given elemental technology. In response, Alec gathered every elemental Lin Kuei, there not being many of them, and first asked for volunteers. Gwyn, Dust, Edward and Eli were quick to do so, eager to both prove themselves to the Grandmaster as well as avenge Frost. However, no fifth member volunteered. As a result Kazaki, being the most powerful of the ninja left, was drafted despite his obvious refusal. Now the six of them were about to head out on their dangerous mission.

"When are we getting out of this tunnel?" Kazaki complained for about the fifth time. "It smells like rat."

"Shut up Kazaki!" yelled Gwyn. "Honestly, I have no clue how you even completed your training with patience like that."

"I am a man of action, not sitting around waiting for things to happen." Kazaki retorted. "I am sent to battlefields, not reconnaissance missions. This is not my strong suit."

"Quiet, both of you!" Sub-Zero snapped. "Kazaki, you will have your battle but we have to wait for the Predator to take the bait. It is a smart hunter and probably assumed they were bait. That is why we wait. We have five more minutes until we move."

Once they had emerged, they took the path laid out by the previous team. Dragons did not accompany them because they needed absolute stealth. It wasn't hard to track the others. Dragons were not known for stealth and they had made no effort to hide their tracks, the Predator was suppose to follow them.

For thirty minutes the six of them followed the path. No sign of the creature turned up and the lead team did not come into view. After a while they took a break to replenish themselves. It was then that it happened.

The Predator had sat outside the temple day and night just waiting for that mysterious human to emerge. He only moved from his spot to hunt for food and the other necessities of life. It would not do him good to be weak when he engaged the man. It wasn't until a week later that things began to happen.

First, a small group of Lin Kuei accompanied by dragons emerged and headed out into the jungle. The Predator completely ignored them. Though he would have liked to have added those dragons' heads to his wall, he had better prey in mind. That strangely cold signature was not with them. Plus, he had no doubt that they were decoys.

For another hour he sat in the tree watching the temple. Suddenly, right below his tree, a secret door opened. Out of it spilled six humans and then the Predator got excited. There he was, that strange, cold man who controlled ice. Now the real battle could begin.

He followed them into the jungle for about thirty minutes until they stopped. His target walked off a ways to examine the ground and take in his surroundings. The Predator could have killed him then and there with his shoulder cannon but relented. He wanted a fight with this human, one on one with no tricks. He first had to get rid of the five humans who had accompanied him.

Without hesitation, the Predator struck.


	4. Chapter 4: The Massacre

Everything happened so fast that afterward Sub-Zero could not tell exactly what had happened. First, there was the sound of a shot being fired and Eli was lying on the ground dead, a hole burned through his head. Edward rushed to his brother's side screaming, narrowly escaping a second blast.

"Ahhh!" screamed Kazaki. He threw a shaft of water like a javelin right where the blasts had come from. The Predator barely made it out of the way, the water scraping across its shoulder plate and sending sparks into the air.

"You hit it!" exclaimed Gwyn amazed.

"It was just a glancing blow," said Dust. "The water veered to the right and sparks flew. I doubt he did any damage."

"Hit it again!" yelled Edward. He was kneeling beside his brother, cradling his head.

Before he could, a shuriken came flying from out of nowhere and cut a deep gash in Dust's side. Sub-Zero and Gwyn were quick to the young woman's side as she lay there on the ground writhing in agony. Thinking fast, Gwyn cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding. Even as she did it though, she knew the wound was fatal.

Kazaki wildly sent another water spear into the trees but of course he hit nothing. After the first shaft had grazed him, the Predator had begun leaping through the trees. These new opponents had technology he had never seen before. Unlike his main target, these ninja could not naturally control their chosen element but relied on their tech to give them that power. He would have to look into this when he killed them. Right now though he had to come up with another plan to remove them from the equation. He began to retreat back into the jungle.

"It's getting away!" exclaimed Edward, having seen the light shimmer like heat from a vent. "You won't get away from me that easy!"

Screaming defiance to the world around him, the aeromancer gathered the air beneath him and rose into the air. Without a second thought he began to follow the Predator into the jungle, his voice ringing throughout the trees.

"Edward, come back!" Sub-Zero called after him. His words fell on deaf ears. Nothing was going to stop Edward from avenging his brother.

"I'll go after him Grandmaster," said Gwyn. "He will die if I don't."

At first, Sub-Zero was reluctant to let her go, fearing that she would die. However, he knew that Edward was as good as dead if he took on that thing alone. He thought about going with her but then he looked at Dust. Seeing her prone form sent images of Jade lying there and he knew then that he could not leave her with Kazaki.

"Alright," he said. "Bring him back but do not engage the Predator under any circumstances. Only together can we kill it. We will meet you up ahead and come up with some sort of plan."

Gwyn nodded and headed off into the foliage at a run. Sub-Zero watched her go. As she disappeared into the trees he could not help but think he had just brought these five ninja to their deaths.

* * *

The Predator heard the human's enraged cries behind him. He longed to turn and fight but knew that to attack head-on would be foolish. He also knew that in this state the human would be susceptible to mistakes. Maybe he could turn this to his advantage. That would be one more nuisance out of the way. He pulled off into the brush and crouched in a tree behind many branches. The human would not stand a chance.

Enraged at his brother's death, Edward almost ran into the Predator's trap. Usually he was much more careful but his anger and sadness had driven his training from his mind. Fortunately, Gwyn caught up with him on a jet of flame.

"Edward, wait!" she called beneath him, her flames helping her to keep pace with him.

Edward heard her call but ignored it, all his focus on killing the thing that had taken his brother from him. Despite herself, Gwyn could not help but sympathize with him. Frost had been as a sister to her and the Predator had taken her as well. Part of her wanted to let Edward go and take his revenge but she had her orders and also knew just how futile such a prospect was. Using her technology she gathered her flames under her and launched herself at her friend.

The Predator lay crouched behind some branches, poised ready to throw a long spear. The ninja came into view, the anger obvious on his face. Suddenly, before the Predator could cast his throw the fire controlling woman appeared. She gave the man a good kick in the back and the two of them disappeared into the bushes below. The Predator looked deep into the foliage but they had truly vanished. He let out a low growl of frustration and sat back to wait. They would come out at some point and then he would strike.

"Get off me!" screamed Edward, his voice muffled by the dirt Gwyn had him buried in.

"Eddie, you must calm down," Gwyn replied, not even remotely letting up on him. "This will not help your brother if you get yourself killed. You've seen what this thing can do."

Edward turned his face to her. "You don't understand. Eli was the only family I had, the only memory of my past life before our parents were killed. I have to end that thing."

Tears began to fall from his eyes then, tears filled with both sadness and anger.

"I do understand," Gwyn said, letting Edward up laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Frost was as a sister to me and the Predator killed her too. The only way we can avenge their deaths is if we work together and find a way to kill it."

Edward hung his head. He knew she was right. This thing had abilities unlike anything they had seen before. It was doubtful that any one Lin Kuei could kill it. He looked off in the direction he thought the thing had gone with the longing to chase it. It was at that moment that the Predator moved. There was a slight shift in the air, like a heat haze in the trees not far ahead of them. It was there, just waiting to be killed. All thoughts of returning with Gwyn were driven from his mind.

"Gwyn, look through the trees," Edward said in a hushed voice. "You see it?

Gwyn looked. At first she saw nothing but then it moved again, just barely. Without thinking she ignited the fire, ready to cast it. But then she remembered her orders.

"We can't," Gwyn said, extinguishing her flames. "The grandmaster wants us back. He ordered that we not engage it and regroup with the others. The five of us will kill it together."

"There may not be a better opportunity," Edward argued. "It may not know we are here. We could sneak around and flank it. And if it does know we are here, do you really think we would be able to get away without a fight. Either way we will have to."

Gwyn was hesitant to agree. She knew that they had to return to the others. Dust was severely injured and near death and the others would need help. However, her instincts cried out to her to fight. This might be the best chance they ever got to killing this thing.

"Alright," she said. "You come in from the left and I'll hit the right. When I send a jet of flames at it then you attack. Don't let it get any chance to move, otherwise we'll be dead."

Edward nodded and the two of them split up.

The Predator almost missed the movement from the bushes. However, the female gave off so much heat that his infrared picked her up very soon after she left the bushes. The male he noticed was coming from the other side. They were making a move to flank him.

He was impressed at their silent movement. If had not been for his infrared he may not have ever seen them coming. He decided he should kill the male first. With his emotions as high as he guessed they were he knew that he would be less of a challenge. Also he viewed it as a mercy killing, ending his grief.

The Predator leapt into the air and headed higher into the trees. Quickly and with as little noise as possible he headed from tree to tree until he was behind the male. He and the female both were still focused on the tree he had just left. They had failed to see him moved. Quietly he landed on the ground behind his target and crept up behind him. Not a sound escaped his lips and he drew the knife he kept strapped to his hip.

Edward never heard the Predator coming. Before he knew what hit him, a strong hand had covered his mouth and a sharp blade was dragged across his throat. The blood poured out of him and he could not even scream to warn Gwyn, his vocal cords were in tatters. He watched helplessly as the Predator walked over him toward its next victim. Soon everything went dark and Edward knew no more.

Gwyn had no clue what was going on with Edward. She continued to edge toward the tree, completely oblivious to the danger she was in. It wasn't long until she was right under it. Igniting her hand Gwyn stood up slowly and let loose a jet of flame. It soared straight and true but hit nothing other than the tree. If that wasn't surprising enough, Edward had not attacked from the air as he should have. What was going on?

Slight movement out of the corner of her eye is what saved her. She saw the shimmer and quickly moved out of the way just in time. A huge spear sped past her and imbedded itself in a tree quivering .

Thinking fast, Gwyn sent two more jets of flame in the direction the weapon had come. Something large jumped over the fire and she rose the two columns to meet it. She was not fast enough. A clawed foot slammed into her chest and knocked her over onto the ground.

Winded, her fire went out and she felt the pressure as the foot pinned her to the ground. A hand grabbed her around the throat and slowly lifted her into the air. She tried to raise her arms to summon the flames but nothing happened. The shadow unsheathed two long blades and inserted them into her chest, right where her heart was. She let out a scream that echoed throughout the jungle. The Predator had gained another trophy.

* * *

Sub-Zero heard Gwyn's cry of agony. He and Kazaki had gotten Dust into a sheltered location along with Eli's lifeless body, no point in satisfying the creature with another trophy. Though with the sound of Gwyn's death cries he knew that it had claimed two more anyway.

Dust's breathing came in short, shallow breaths. Despite the pain her face was peaceful and content. She knew that death was close and had accepted it, just like a good Lin Kuei would. Tears began to cloud Sub-Zero's vision. He had indeed brought these ninja to their deaths.

"Let's just leave them," Kazaki said. "If we hurry we can get back to the temple without that thing detecting us."

Anger rose in Sub-Zero at these words.

"Have you no respect for your fallen comrades?" he asked, barely holding back the urge to hit Kazaki. "We must make sure that their deaths were not in vain. We are going to stay out here until either we or that thing is dead."

Kazaki looked at him dumbstruck. "Are you crazy! We stand no chance against it. I for one am not going to stay out here until I die. I'm going back."

The hydromancer began to walk in the direction of the temple.

"If you leave now you are no longer Lin Kuei," Sub-Zero said coldly.

"Fine," Kazaki responded with absolutely no remorse. He removed all his gear and threw it at the grandmaster's feet. Little did either of them know that this mistake would be his last.

Sub-Zero watched the hydromancer go with absolutely no sadness in his heart. The only reason he had been brought along was for his power and nothing else. For that reason he indeed would be a sore loss for the Lin Kuei but no one would really miss him.

Suddenly a cough racked the night. Dust was awake. Sub-Zero hurried to her side and knelt beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes.

"Don't be too hard on him," she rasped, coughing up blood. "His fear is understandable. If he isn't willing to sacrifice his life then we cannot make him."

"You sound almost like Jade," Sub-Zero chuckled. "But you are right. I am not a god to say who can and cannot die. It just disappoints me that such a powerful Lin Kuei does not have as much heart."

Dust nodded slowly, wincing at the pain.

"Rest now," said Sub-Zero. "The pain will be over soon."

"Promise me something Grandmaster," Dust said, each breath sending more pain up and down her body. "Make sure our deaths were not in vain. Kill this thing and bring an end to its terror."

Tears welling in his eyes Sub-Zero nodded.

"I will," he said and laid a hand on Dust's feverish forehead.

She nodded once and laid back down on the ground.

"Good," she said, the last breath leaving her body. As she died a peaceful smile spread across her face.

Sub-Zero shivered with held back sobs. Once again the Predator had claimed another Lin Kuei ninja. Now nothing would stop him from killing that creature and if he died in the process that was alright.

* * *

The Predator made its way back to where he had ambushed the team. His two latest kills were hanging in the trees just waiting to be skinned and the skulls added to his collection. When he had arrived he noticed that no bodies were laying around. These humans were determined to deny him his trophies. However, the night's hunt was not quite done. Coming his way was the other warrior.

Quickly, the Predator scanned him for his strange gear. There were no readings on him. This kill would be too easy, a boring way to end the night but still, this was a skilled warrior. Quietly, his fingers working with the speed of experience, he laid the trap.

* * *

A blood-curdling cry tore through the night sky. Sub-Zero knew that it could be only one person, Kazaki. He hated to leave Dust and Eli unburied to go and rescue that traitor but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try. Even as he left their little hideout he knew that he was probably already too late.

Quickly and quietly he moved through the jungle, sticking to the brush to hide himself. Soon he reached the clearing where Eli had been killed and he peaked around a tree. What he saw chilled the blood in his veins. Kazaki was being dragged into a tree by a cord wrapped around his feet. At the other end of the cord was the creature. It was uncloaked and totally intent on its prey. There was no better chance than now to strike. He prepared himself to attack, bringing down his body temperature to activate his powers. He stepped out from behind the tree silently and readied himself to strike, expecting an counter attack but none came.

Sub-Zero paused at this. A hunter as efficient as the Predator should have reacted to his movements but its attention did not move from Kazaki's body. What was this? Could it not see him? As he pondered this, he accidentally allowed his body temperature to rise and it was then that the Predator saw him.

It let out a startled roar and let fly a plasma bolt right at Sub-Zero. The grandmaster dodged the blast and headed back behind the tree, the ground exploding where he had just been. Thinking quickly, he lowered his body temperature again and headed farther out into the grass. The predator came around the tree and looked off to where Sub-Zero hid.

The grandmaster watched closely, anticipating the creature to see him in an instant. However, it continued to look around, confused as into where its prey had gone. It slowly walked right to where Sub-Zero lay hidden and continued on passed him without seeing him. After a while it returned to Kazaki and began to take him deeper into the jungle. This left Sub-Zero with plenty of things to figure out.

Obviously the creature had not been able to see him. Why was that? It had been able to before. What made this time any different from the others? Then it hit him. His body temperature was lowered. It could only see in infrared. He could use that to his advantage. Tonight, the Predator would indeed die.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Confrontation

**The end of a mighty conflict.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short story. This is just a taste of what I have planned for MK. Stay tuned.**

* * *

Sub-Zero buried Dust and Eli as best he could. Two clumps of dirt were all the signs there were two bodies here. They deserved to be buried back at the temple but until that thing was dead he could not risk dragging them back. The Predator had come after his trophies before so there was no doubt in his mind that it would come for them if he left their bodies lying around. They deserved this much at least. If he survived the night he would return for them.

There was no mound for Gwyn, Eli or Kazaki. The Predator had probably skinned them and turned their skulls to trophies by now. If Sub-Zero were honest with himself, he could have cared less what happened to Kazaki's body. That man had been willing to turn his back on men and women who had stood by him and leave them to die. He viewed Kazaki's fate as justice. However, the man had been Lin Kuei and just the thought of the Predator turning him into a trophy sent shivers down Sub-Zero's spine. The creature had gained enough Lin Kuei heads, three too many. They would be his last.

The sun was setting on the horizon, sending a blood red glow over the jungle. Sub-Zero did not have long to prepare. The Predator would no doubt be hunting him as he sat there, looking for its prized trophy. It ended tonight with one of them dead. The grandmaster headed out into the jungle, turning once more to look at the two mounds he had placed in the earth.

"I'm sorry," he said softly to them. "Tonight, you shall be avenged and returned to the temple crypts. Your names shall be honored by the Lin Kuei for generations. Never have I fought beside such brave warriors."

With those words said, he raised his head high and marched out into the unforgiving jungle. Only one could live this night.

* * *

In truth, the Predator had not been hunting Sub-Zero, there would be plenty of time for that later. Instead it was admiring the three new skulls it had added to its collection. These three had been fine warriors, though the last one had been too easy for his liking. He gently put them in the satchel that hung beside him. Inside were at least ten other Lin Kuei skulls. This hunt had indeed been profitable.

Next it picked up the tech one of these warriors had used. This was indeed interesting gear. It allowed the wearer to command the elements around them like play-things. The first had been in command of the wind and though that was indeed a powerful ally to have, the Predator could not see how much help it would be in a fight against a cryomancer like his opponent.

The other though had been in command of fire. This would indeed be helpful in the upcoming confrontation. Fire melted ice. He slipped on one of Gwyn's arm bands and looked at the mechanisms in his palm. There seemed to be a lighter of some kind there. He flicked the switch and a small tongue of flame appeared. Testing it he shot his hand forward but the flame did not extend like a fire ball as hers did. He looked again and saw another small button right below the lighter. Extending his arm once again he pressed the button with his thumb. A jet of flame extended out into the jungle, igniting the tree in front of him. This had been the desired effect. There were also small arrows on the side of his palm, like arrow keys on a keyboard. He assumed this was to control where the flame flew which he, after a quick test, discovered to be true.

Smiling, the Predator placed the other band on his arm and made the same tests. These flame throwers alongside his own tech would make him unstoppable. He placed his own gauntlets over the bands and leaped from branch to branch out into the jungle toward the setting sun. It was time to find his last victim of the night.

* * *

It wasn't long until Sub-Zero found a less dense area beside a river. Here he would make his final stand against the creature. Using his ice sword he began to clear away some of the foliage for traps. Throughout his fight he planned to place ice clones in these areas in which to confuse the predator. Being made entirely out of ice the Predator would not see them and, if his hunch was correct that the thing was reptilian, begin to slow as it ran into and shattered them, allowing the cold to seep into it.

These were not the only traps he laid. Using an ice dagger he sharpened twigs to deadly points and set trip wires where the Predator could activate the traps. He had also placed a huge log in a similar trap, hoping to crush bone. The last thing he did was make a roaring fire, giving the Predator an indication that the fight would be held here. With that done he climbed into one of the trees to examine his work. Everything looked perfect, each trap hidden well and in areas that one could not miss. With his examination done he took a deep breath and let out a roar. No doubt the Predator would hear it, recognize it as a challenge and come to him.

* * *

The Predator had found the two makeshift graves Sub-Zero had made. His scanners indicated that two human bodies indeed lay under here and he knew that these must be two of his kills. However, he could not stop to collect their skulls now, there was bigger game to be found. He would return for them once his prey was dead.

Suddenly, a roar split the night sky. It sounded like an enraged animal issuing a challenge to a worthy opponent. Many would assume it was a wild beast but the Predator heard the distinct human qualities in the roar. He knew it was his target calling him to battle. Without hesitation the Predator ran for the sound, engaging his cloak as he went. Though he intended to make this a fair fight, using none of his tricks, the Predator did not see any need to announce his arrival. He would get there and they would fight with honor but not only on Sub-Zero's terms.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Predator Sub-Zero had indeed anticipated this. He hid in a tree in full view of the fire, his body temperature lowered to a point that no infrared could have picked him up. He sat there and watched, waiting for the point when the creature would show itself.

He did not have to wait long. Right next to the fire, blue static appeared and the Predator stepped into view. The resemblance to a Lin Kuei cyber warrior was uncanny. The metal mask it wore was similar in design to many of the metal heads and the long dreadlocks hung like the wires from their heads. Its skin reminded him of mottled lizards that scurried around on the jungle floor. It wore a simple armored chest plate, two gauntlets and leg guards, as well as armor in the crotch region. The rest of him was covered in a weird netted material. Unfortunately for Sub-Zero the gauntlets covered the arm bands and he could not see them.

The creature kept scanning the area, looking for him. It even looked right where Sub-Zero laid in hiding but thanks to his powers it missed him. A low growl escaped from behind the mask. Quietly, Sub-Zero crept closer to his enemy. He alighted on a branch right above the Predator's head and behind it. He slowly formed two ice darts on his fingers. He knew these would not be lethal but they would get its attention. Without hesitation Sub-Zero let them fly.

The Predator felt two sharp pricks in its leg. He let out a roar of pain and looked down but saw nothing. Gingerly, he touched the effected area and was surprised to feel two ice darts imbedded in his flesh. Without removing them he spun around and saw a faint heat signature in the tree above him. Quickly he brought his shoulder blaster up and aimed right at his opponent. However, there was no longer any target there to shoot.

Stunned, the Predator began to look around. Where had the man gone? Had he found some way to escape his vision? Many thoughts swam through the Predator's head but before an answer could be reached something heavy rammed into him. He heard the swish of a sword through the air and his shoulder blaster fell to the ground, useless. Enraged he rose to his feet and sent two jets of flame into the jungle wildly.

Sub-Zero was stunned and narrowly dodged the fire as it shot toward the jungle. The Predator had taken Gwyn's flame throwers! This, above anything else, made Sub-Zero mad. Without thinking he shot an ice ball right at the creature's face. It made it through the flames and hit its mark, freezing the Predator's face. He fell over onto the ground, his hands quickly coming to his head.

The Predator had to think quickly. If he did not act soon the cold would certainly kill him. He shot the flames right at his face at full power and the ice became water fast. However, that was not the end of his problems. Sub-Zero leapt into the air right at him. Hearing the enraged grandmaster's cry, the Predator rolled out of the way and heard a sword sink into the ground.

Blindly, he kicked where he thought his opponent was, making contact with Sub-Zero's ribs. Unfortunately the blow was not powerful enough to break one. Slowly the two of them stood up and faced each other. The Predator could not see his prey at all but he knew he was there. It was time to remove the mask.

Sub-Zero watched as the creature reached for its mask. Still clutching his side from where it had hit him, he was too winded to do anything. The predator pulled two wires from its side that let out a hiss as air escaped them. Then, with clawed hands, it slowly pulled the mask away.

The face behind the mask would have made the great Shao Kahn scream. It had a tall forehead with no hair except for eight spikes that were formed in a v-shape. Its eyes were a bright, golden color and its face seemed to be in a permanent grimace. Four mandibles clicked around a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Sub-Zero's first thought was of a crocodile, spider mix.

"I guess I've seen worse," said Sub-Zero, trying to sound braver than he felt.

The Predator let out a roar and aimed the flame throwers at Sub-Zero. He could now see his target. The grandmaster tensed, ready to dodge out of the way. However, no flames came. Confused, the Predator looked at his hands, futilely trying to spark a flame. He had no clue that the lighters required gas to burn. He had used what Gwyn had left too quickly.

"You're all out," Sub-Zero said, smirking behind his mask.

He charged the Predator and aimed a flying kick right at its chest. Though confused by his failure to summon flame the Predator was ready for this. His reflexes quicker than a cat's, he caught Sub-Zero's foot and twisted, sending the grandmaster spinning to the ground. Landing with a thud, Sub-Zero had barely enough time to dodge a well aimed punch that buried itself in the ground. Quickly, he swept the Predator's legs out from underneath him and caused the creature to crash to the ground.

Standing up as fast as he could, Sub-Zero formed his ice sword and stood ready to do battle. He charged forward raising the ice blade above his head, prepared to plunge it right into his enemy's chest. The Predator rolled to the side quickly, narrowly avoiding the deadly blow. The blade sank into the ground with a distinct "snik" right where he had laid before. Sub-Zero tried to remove the sword but it had sunk fast into the ground, making it impossible to move.

The Predator leapt at his prey, the two wrist blades drawn and thirsting for blood. The beast was so fast that Sub-Zero barely had enough time to move. He jumped back and the two blades hit nothing but empty air. The grandmaster formed a second sword quickly and raised it in a defensive position. The Predator laughed at the sight of the sword. How could such a weapon stand against his own? He slowly walked over to Sub-Zero and swung again, his enemy raising the sword in defense

What happened next surprised the creature. When the blades had connected there was no sound of ice shattering or even cracking. Sub-Zero had thickened the ice sword so much that no blade could possibly shatter it. The strength needed to wield such a weapon was so great that the Predator began to actually feel fear. Could this human possibly kill him? Who exactly was he dealing with?

While the Predator stood stunned staring at the blades, Sub-Zero placed one hand against the creature's abdomen and fired. Burning pain blazed through the Predator's brain as the ice took hold. He backed away from Sub-Zero, clutching his side. The ice began to spread quickly, covering his lower half and making it almost impossible to move. It then extended to his chest, then arms and it was soon apparent that he would not be able to move at all. The last thing he saw clearly before the ice covered his head was the grandmaster walking toward him, the sword still in hand.

At first, Sub-Zero had considered just cutting off the creature's head and ending it quickly. Then he thought of Gwyn, Eli, Edward, Dust, and Frost. Each one of these people had been loyal Lin Kuei, willing to die for their cause and had indeed given their lives, Frost in defense of him. No, after everything that had happened Sub-Zero was not going to let him off that easily.

Rage fueling him and giving even more strength Sub-Zero grabbed the creature by the throat. The ice there shattered at his touch and he had a strong grip, perfect for what he had in mind. The grandmaster began to pull with all his exceptional strength. It wasn't long before he could hear the rip of bone and flesh as the Predator's head began to come loose. With one final heave there was a loud snap and in Sub-Zero's hand was the creature's head, the spine somehow still attached. He held it over his head and let loose a victory scream that rang through the night. He then fell to his knees, the head slipping through his fingers. He was exhausted.

* * *

The sun rose slowly into the sky, shining off of the temple's walls. A heavy fog covered the jungle floor, making it impossible to see into the jungle. Jade and Alec stood on the walls looking out into the jungle. The decoy party had returned, every man, woman, and dragon still alive. None of the others had returned.

They knew that five would never come back. Each Lin Kuei has a special connection with their dragon that they can feel what the other is, physically or emotionally. Each one of their dragons had felt their deaths and were now brooding in the holding pins. However, Sub-Zero's dragon Miyukiko was not. She had become sad when her fellow dragons had lost their riders but there was no indication the the grandmaster had joined them in their fate. They all knew he was still alive.

Suddenly, through the mist came a lone figure. Jade had been the first to see it, her mind solely on her husband. She had done nothing else but watch over the walls, just waiting for her beloved to return. The figure walked through the mist and once it came into the light it held up something.

In its hand was a head, the spine dangling from what was left of the neck. It let out a triumphant roar that reached their ears easily. Jade knew then and there that Sub-Zero had returned and he had killed the monster. The horror was over.


End file.
